the_neverwas_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Never-Was Future Wiki
Welcome to the The Never-Was Future Wiki Inspired by old 'Terran Trade Authority' Artbooks that were responsible for Husband and I meeting, I will explore the fantastic future shown in them, the Never-Was future we maybe could have had. The TTA books were first published back in 1978, and were large, hardcover beautifully-illustrated 'coffeetable' books that opened windows into a 'hard sci-fi' future that was based on the projected technologies of the day such as NERVA and other Nuclear-based space vessel engine systems. While there is FTL and synthesized gravity generation on a very capable level, it's still an 'early days' kind of approach--Humanity's first steps into the Galaxy, and right into an all-out war. Something about these books captures the imagination, hence this wiki and some explorations of mine into this Universe and possibly one of my own based off it. I'm not attempting to 're-create' the TTA Universe, simply because it's a fine body of work by itself. But, it has inspired me to play around with that 'never-was' sci-fi. This is a kind of 'semi-rigid' sci-fi, because while it's tied to realism very well, it still allows for the truly amazing to still be included. Inspiration i also found in AVATAR, ALIEN and PROMETHEUS, ALIENS, KILLZONE, HALO and EVENT HORIZON....and always FIREFLY/SERENITY as well as COWBOY BEBOP. Words of things to consider... :The following is from the HALO wiki and from a source site dealing with the TTA books and from where I gleaned the information about the DeVass Warp Probe. My Universe is unique and distinct from these properties, but without the inspiration from them, mine would not exist. :I inlcude them here by way of recognizing that if not for them, I would not have the ideas to work from...thus, my gratitude to their Creators. :"This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable. But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched. Secrets can tempt your primal instinct, and lead you again into war. The Halos were one such secret." :— Cortana The Galaxy is indeed vast, with billions of stars, and even more planets. Imagine how much vaster it is when a species is just taking it's first true steps into sailing the star-speckled night... : Specification Civil & Commercial ''-''' ''Terran '''Manufacturer - Various contractors to government specifications Classification - Experimental probe Main Drive - DeVass Warp Generator Mk1a, standard pattern correction thrusters Personnel - None Defence - Duralloy armour 5cm thick In-service date - 2027 :From Digital Waterfalls : :April 19th 2027 - a date that will that will be written in the history books as one of the most significant in human history. :One minute a small probe was gently supported in its launch cradle, bathed in the sinister light of Jupiter. The next moment it shimmered and disappeared, beginning its 6-light year journey to Barnards Star. Since the early 2000's, Henri DeVass had been working on Faster-Than-Light travel (FTL) after it was discovered that the 'folding' of space so that the start point meets the destination, allowing travel between the two points, was possible. After breakthroughs in the fields of nuclear power in the early 2010's, DeVass sought to utilise this new form of power generation in order to create the necessary conditions for a miniature 'black hole' so that a craft may travel great distances in a short space of time. By 2022, early prototypes were tested some distance from Mars, but had mixed results. One prototype suffered a catastrophic failure, destroying itself, its support cradle and badly damaging the support ship monitoring the test nearby. This forced a design rethink, which resulted in 2025 the completion of the worlds first Warp-Generator equipped probe. The probe was shipped by Explorer-class freighter to the orbit of Jupiter, far away from the burgening orbiting construction sites nearby. The experiment was carefully prepared and monitored by the worlds media. At 11 o'clock, on the morning of the 19th of April 2027, Henri DeVass pressed the button that launched the probe on its 6 light-year journey and a new chapter in Mans journey to the stars had begun. The arrival of the probe was recorded by another craft launched to Barnards Star some 15 years earlier, powered by a nuclear/plasma drive. In January 2029 the signal (sent by a primitive form of Hyperwave communications) of the safe arrival was received back on Earth with an unexpected bonus; it appeared that the Barnards Star system was inhabited - with visitors from the neighbouring star system Alpha Centauri... Shortly after contact with the Alphans was made in 2036, the probe was recovered and shipped back to Sol, for public display at the museum of spaceflight at the TTA North African shipyards, where it is now permanently on display. ---- Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse